


Just Like You Asked

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Donuts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: Scully burst out laughing. "So this is my dessert?"





	Just Like You Asked

_My apartment, tomorrow night 8pm_

_Eat at home. I'll have dessert waiting_

_Wear the black lace set. You know the one_

 

The series of post it notes had made their way onto Scully's desk over the last 24 hours, the final one at 4:50pm just before she packed up to leave for the day. Mulder had casually stuck it on the case file she was reading as he walked past her. He turned back and actually winked at her before he left the office. Scully smiled and shook her head in amusement.

When she arrived at his apartment at the requested time that evening, there was a note on his door.

_Let yourself in_

When she entered, Mulder was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay Mulder, I'm here, just like you asked," but what greeted her was another note, stuck to the doorframe at the entrance to his living room.

_Take off your clothes and go into the kitchen. Leave the lace on._

She cocked an eyebrow in response, but began to undress. She had added thigh-hi stockings to her ensemble as an extra surprise for him.

In his kitchen she found two glasses of wine ready and waiting with a note saying _Bring these into the bedroom._

Crossing through his living room, she could see his bedroom was dimly lit by a flickering light - candles. “Geez Mulder, you've really gone all out here”, she muttered.

When she entered the bedroom, she nearly dropped the wine glasses at the sight that greeted her.

Mulder…..Naked….. In the middle of the bed……Sporting an already impressive erection…… upon which he had skewered

a single

glazed

donut.

Scully burst out laughing. "So this is my dessert?"

"Only if you're mine. Nice touch with the stockings by the way."

“Thank you.” She set the wine glasses down and leaned over to kiss him, still smiling broadly at his ridiculousness.

“So, do you have any other special requests for me?” Scully asked.

“Yeah, eat your dessert. It’s about to fall off anyway.” Scully puzzled her bow in question.

“I uh, hadn’t thought about hole size,” Mulder began. Scully’s hand came up to cover her mouth as she suppressed her laughter. “I started out with two donuts, but the first one broke apart when I tried to slide it on. So then I cut some off the inside of this one to make it fit, but it’s still starting to crack. Stop laughing Scully.”

“I’m sorry Mulder,” she began in between giggles, “Of all the strange conversations we’ve had over the years, this is certainly in the top five.”

 


End file.
